walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Michonne (Serial TV)
Michonne — Jest obecną główną bohaterką i ocalałą z apokalipsy zombie. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Beside the Dying Fire, tam ratuje życie Andrei. Razem z nią trafia do Woodbury, gdzie się rozdzielają. W trakcie samotnej podróży Michonne natrafia na Maggie i Glenn'a porywanych przez Merle'a. Zabiera zapasy, które pozostawili i oddaje je Rick'owi. Po pewnym czasie Michonne zdobywa zaufanie grupy i tak do nich dołącza. Wygląd Michonne to szczupła, czarnoskóra kobieta z długimi, brązowymi dredami. Charakteryzują ją ciemne oczy i srogie spojrzenie. Ma wysportowaną sylwetkę. Przed Apokalipsą Niewiele wiadomo o życiu Michonne przed wybuchem apokalipsy, głównie dlatego, że trzymała to w tajemnicy. Jak się później okazało, nawet Andrea nie wiedziała wiele na temat przeszłości kobiety. Wiadomo że w pewnym momencie zaczęła spotykać się z chłopakiem, który zginął podczas wybuchu apokalipsy. W odcinku po premierze drugiej połowy 4 sezonu Michonne marzy o swoim życiu przed wybuchem epidemii, śni o tym. Dowiadujemy się wówczas, że miała syna i chłopaka. Kiedy sen przeradza się w koszmar, dziecko znika, a ona widzi swojego ukochanego i jego towarzysza z odciętymi ramionami budzi się z krzykiem i jest przerażona. Michonne widoczna jest w aptece, w której poszukuje materiałów medycznych, możemy wówczas także podziwiać jej umiejętności, kiedy odcina głowy grupie sztywnych w budynku. Zabiera aspirynę dla Andrei, ponieważ ta rozchorowała się, kobiety tymczasowe schronienie znajdują w lokalnej chłodni. Andrea próbuje przekonać Michonne, aby ta ją zostawiła, ale ona odmawia i we dwójkę ostatecznie podejmują decyzję aby przenieść się na inne tereny. ''Walk With Me Podczas podróży wzdłuż drogi Michonne i Andrea dostrzegają dym unoszący się w oddali. Chcąc sprawdzić, co stoi za tym zjawiskiem natrafiają na rozbity helikopter. Michonne przywiązuje swoich pupili do drzewa i nakazuje Andrei pozostać w ukryciu, sama idzie zbadać pozostałości po helikopterze. Natrafia wówczas na ciała. Wkrótce na miejsce zdarzenia przybywa grupa uzbrojonych mężczyzn, a Andrea i Michonne ukrywają się w krzakach, obserwując ich. Widzą wówczas Gubernatora, który przebija nożem głowę mężczyzny, pomimo tego że wcześniej pokazane było, iż ten jest martwy. Sztywni Michonne zaczynają robić zbyt wiele hałasu, a kobieta w obawie że zostaną odkryte odcina ich głowy. Pomimo tego ich dwójka zostaje zaskoczona przez Merle'a, który zaszedł przyjaciółki od tyłu. On nakazuje im opuścić broń, a wykończona Andrea mdleje. Michonne wraz z Andreą zostają przetransportowane do Woodbury, gdzie zostają zamknięte w jednym z pokoi i trzymane pod strażą. Kiedy Andrea jest opatrywana przez pielęgniarkę do środka wchodzi Merle. Michonne jest wyraźnie podejrzliwa względem mężczyzny. W momencie, gdy Gubernator odwiedza kobiety Michonne żąda oddania broni, ale ten odmawia jej po czym sugeruje, żeby zostały na noc. Jakiś czas po tym zdarzeniu Gubernator oprowadza Michonne i Andreę po Woodbury, pokazując im solidne ogrodzenie zbudowane wokół miasta. Pomimo tego Michonne nadal mu nie ufa, można powiedzieć że jej podejrzenia się nasilają. Introwertyczny charakter Michonne prowadzi do sprzeczki pomiędzy nią a Andreą, która twierdzi, że nic o niej nie wie. Michonne po raz kolejny prosi Philipha o oddanie broni, ale on nie przystaje na to tłumacząc, że w Woodbury jest bezpieczna. Wkrótce po tym Gubernator wraz ze swoimi ludźmi wraca z wyprawy, przywożąc ze sobą sprzęt wojskowy. Mówi mieszkańcom, że na swojej drodze napotkał armię, ale zombie ich wyprzedzili i przybyli za późno. Killer Within Podejrzenia względem Gubernatora skłaniają Michonne do zbadania przywiezionych wojskowych pojazdów. Kiedy kobieta znajduje krew a także ślady po kulach, Philip pojawia się. Prosi, aby dołączyła do jego ludzi, jednak ona odmawia. Michonne planuje odejść z Andreą następnego dnia: zamierza udać się z nią na wybrzeże, wierzy bowiem, że tam będą bezpieczne. Jednak Andrea wraca później tego samego dnia i prosi rozzłoszczoną przyjaciółkę, aby zostały jeszcze kilka dni. Say the Word Gdy Gubernator planuje przyjęcie w Woodbury, Michonne postanawia odzyskać swój miecz. Kiedy Philip opuszcza swoje biuro ona wkrada się tam w celu zdobycia katany. Znajduje broń, a także notatnik mężczyzny. Zauważyła że na jednej z kartek wypisał szereg nazwisk, podkreślając imię "Penny". Do uszu kobiety dociera hałas dochodzący zza sąsiednich drzwi, ale nie udaje się jej tego sprawdzić, ponieważ za drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu słyszy kroki. Chowając się za ścianą, Michonne obserwuje Gubernatora, Merle'a oraz Miltona. Milton sądzi, że przyjęcie powinno zostać przełożone na inny dzień, bowiem potrzebuje zasobów do swoich eksperymentów. Philip przekonuje go, aby bawił się na zabawie, a do badań powrócił nad ranem. Po ich wyjściu Michonne opuszcza gabinet oknem. Wychodzi na pozornie opuszczony obszar z klatkami na tyłach budynku. Kiedy słyszy warczenie z nich dochodzące, podchodzi bliżej i odkrywa dużą ilość zombie. Michonne niszczy kłódkę w drzwiach i otwiera je, wypuszczając sztywnych na zewnątrz. Kobieta w krótkim czasie pokonuje wszystkich, na krótko przed tym, jak Tim przychodzi z wiadrem mięsa, aby ich nakarmić. Po raz kolejny widzimy Michonne w gabinecie Gubernatora, siedzi ona na krześle. Philip siada naprzeciw niej przy biurku i beszta ją za wkroczenie na wyżej wspomniany teren. Mówi jej, że nie ma nic do ukrycia, jednak Michonne odpowiada mu, że "Ludzie którzy nie mają nic do ukrycia zwykle się z tym nie afiszują". Gubernator mówi jej, że mieszkańcy Woodbury nie są zadowoleni z jej obecności i chcą, aby odeszła. On jednak nie wyrzuca jej, proponuje dołączenie do swoich ludzi. Michonne zrywa się z krzesła i zaskakuje go, wyrywając mu katanę i przysuwając mu do szyi. Po chwili cofa się, darując Philiphowi życie. Kiedy Andrea wraca po rozmowie z Gubernatorem widzimy, że Michonne pakuje się. Blondynka wciąż nie jest zbyt pozytywnie nastawiona do pomysłu opuszczenia Woodbury. Michonne ponownie ostrzega ją, że miasteczko nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje. Przyjaciółki zmierzają w stronę bramy, przez którą mają zamiar przedostać się na zewnątrz. Merle zatrzymuje je mówiąc, że potrzebują eskorty. Andrea zmienia zdanie i próbuje zatrzymać Michonne. Kiedy Michonne pyta, czy z nią idzie, a Andrea waha się z odpowiedzią ona mówi "I tak byś mnie spowalniała" po czym pozostawia blondynkę w Woodbury. Hounded Michonne ucieka z Woodbury, ale jest ścigana przez Merle'a, Crowley'a, Tima i Gargulio. Kobiecie udaje się zabić Crowley'a i Tima, ale gdy próbowała uciec została postrzelona w udo przez Merle'a. W końcu spotyka się z mężczyzną i jego towarzyszem, Gargulio. Chciała zaatakować, ale Merle zdołał wybić jej miecz z dłoni. Na jej szczęście zostali zaatakowani przez sztywnych, co dało jej możliwość zabrania katany i ucieczki. Podczas jej ucieczki zabija paru zombie, ale wnętrzności jednego z nich wysypują się na Michonne maskując jej zapach, przez co pozostali sztywni całkowicie ją ignorują. W późniejszym czasie jest świadkiem uprowadzenia Glenn'a i Maggie przez Marle'a. Widząc zapasy, które mieli ze sobą Glenn i Maggie wzięła je i jakoś udało jej się trafić do więzienia. Rick zbliża się do ogrodzenia widząc, że niesie ze sobą zapasy. Pomimo faktu, że jest otoczona przez szwendaczy oni nie atakują jej, z powodu wnętrzności jednego z nich, które wciąż maskowały faktyczny zapach Michonne. Ofiary Ofiary zabite przez Michonne: *Philip Blake(spowodowane) *Penny Blake ''(Zombie) *Hershel Greene (Serial TV)(Zombie) *Tony *Harley *Theresa *Theerese Williams *Barnes *Ron Anderson *Gabe *3 ludzi z woodberry *2 żołnierzy Gubernatora *Kilku zbawców *Niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje Mike Mike i Michonne mieli syna (Andre Anthony'ego) i wszystko wskazuje na to, że byli parą, w śnie/retrospekcji Michonne Terry nazywa ich kochankami. Po wybuchu wirusa Michonne, Mike, Terry i Andre przebywają w obozie. Michonne postanawia samotnie udać się na wyprawę w celu uzupełnienia zapasów, i zostawia swojego synka z dwójką pozostałych mężczyzn. Nie są przygotowani na atak zimnych, a kiedy Michonne wraca widzi, że Andre nie żyje, natomiast Terry i Mike umierają. Gdy się przemieniają ucina ich ręce oraz wyłamuje zęby, trzymając ich jak zwierzęta, na łańcuchu. Chce tym ukarać siebie, ale też ich. Wkrótce opuszcza tamto miejsce na własną rękę. Kiedy w końcu spotyka Andreę mówi jej, że tamta dwójka nigdy nie była ludzka. Tuż przed tym, jak kobiety zostają pojmane przez strażników Woodbury, Michonne zabija swoje zwierzęta przez odcięcie im głów. Terry Michonne miała bliskie i przyjazne stosunki z Terrym, najlepszym przyjacielem Mike'a. Często ta trójka żartowała wspólnie Po wybuchu wirusa Michonne, Mike, Terry i Andre przebywają w obozie. Michonne postanawia samotnie udać się na wyprawę w celu uzupełnienia zapasów, i zostawia swojego synka z dwójką pozostałych mężczyzn. Nie są przygotowani na atak zimnych, a kiedy Michonne wraca widzi, że Andre nie żyje, natomiast Terry i Mike umierają. Gdy się przemieniają ucina ich ręce oraz wyłamuje zęby, trzymając ich jak zwierzęta, na łańcuchu. Chce tym ukarać siebie, ale też ich. Wkrótce opuszcza tamto miejsce na własną rękę. Kiedy w końcu spotyka Andreę mówi jej, że tamta dwójka nigdy nie była ludzka. Tuż przed tym, jak kobiety zostają pojmane przez strażników Woodbury, Michonne zabija swoje zwierzęta przez odcięcie im głów. Andre Anthony Andre jest synem Michonne i Mike'a. Kobieta go uwielbia. Zamordowanie go przez zimnych niszczy ją emocjonalnie i sprawia, że zamyka się w sobie na długi czas. Sen, w którym trzyma go w ramionach szybko zmienia się w koszmar: malec znika, natomiast jej chłopak i jego przyjaciel pojawiają się bez ramion. W końcu Michonne udaje się wymówić imię syna, zapamiętała go wraz z miłością i sympatią zaraz goryczą i poczuciem winy. Andrea Andrea zostaje opuszczona na farmie Hershela i ucieka przed sztywnymi do lasu. Biegnie całą noc i gdy w końcu jeden ją dopada, nie ma siły do walki. Czeka na śmierć, kiedy znienacka pojawia się Michonne i odcina szwendaczowi głowę. Mają bardzo bliskie stosunki, jest to najpewniej najbliższa relacja Andrei od śmierci Amy. Niestety, po ich wejściu do Woodbury związek ten zaczyna się psuć z powodu przekonań Michonne do Philipa, jak i samego miasta. Kiedy Andrea przybywa do więzienia tworzy się pomiędzy nimi napięcie. Michonne zostaje przez nią oskarżona o kłamstwa względem Woodbury i obracanie grupy przeciwko niej. Ta zaprzecza i mówi jej, że zamiast przyjaciółki wybrała ciepłe łóżko, i uświadamia jej tym samym, że poczuła się zraniona. W "Welcome to the Tombs" ta dwójka spotyka się po raz ostatni w sali tortur Gubernatora, okazuje się, że Andrea została ugryziona w szyję przez przemienionego Miltona. Michonne nie potrafi powstrzymać łez, postanawia towarzyszyć jej w ostatnich chwilach. W "30 Days Without An Accident" dowiadujemy się, że Michonne poszukiwała Gubernatora pragnąc zemścić się za śmierć Andrei. Udaje jej się to w odcinku "Too Far Gone", kiedy to przeszywa jego klatkę piersiową kataną i pozostawia na śmierć. Michonne w dalszym ciągu opłakuje Andreę i pamięta o niej, w odcinku zatytułowanym "A" mówi Carlowi że Andrea należała do ludzi, którzy pomogli jej powstać po upadku. Merle Dixon Pierwsze spotkanie tej dwójki ma miejsce, kiedy Merle przyłapuje ją i Andreę w bliskim otoczeniu niedawno rozbitego śmigłowca. Chociaż wcześniej zachowywał się rasistowsko i obrażał Afroamerykanów, tym razem nie zachowuje się tak, co pokazuje że zmienił się, odkąd Gubernator go uratował. W momencie gdy Michonne opuszcza Woodbury Merle jest zobowiązany do wszczęcia za nią pościgu wraz z towarzyszami. Niestety nie jest w stanie wykonać zleconego mu zadania i okłamuje Gubernatora, mówiąc mu że ją zabił. Sposób postrzegania Gubernatora przez Michonne kontrastuje z poglądami na jego temat Merle'a. Ona uważa go za niebezpiecznego, natomiast mężczyzna mówi, że to dobry człowiek. Merle będąc w więzieniu przeprasza za próbę zabicia Michonne, stwierdza że to był rozkaz, który miał wykonać, ale żałuje go. Nie jest jasne, czy kobieta przebaczyła mu ten czyn, czy nie. W "This Sorrowful Life" Merle ściąga Michonne do piwnicy więzienia, gdzie uderza ją w głowę i krępuje jej ręce, mając zamiar dostarczyć kobietę Gubernatorowi. Kiedy idą samotnie pustą drogą wyjaśnia jej wszystko. Wyjawia też, że Rick w ostatniej chwili wycofałby się, i postanowił to zrobić aby ochronić Daryla i pozostałych. Kiedy są w motelu zabija szwendacza, który podchodzi blisko niej, wydaje się, że bardzo ją to wystraszyło, nie miała broni. Podróż kontynuują w kradzionym samochodzie. Wówczas próbuje ona przemówić mu do rozsądku i mówi o prawdziwej naturze Gubernatora. Mówi mu także, że w każdej chwili może się zatrzymać i zawrócić, ale Merle ze złością odpowiada jej, że się myli. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że miała rację, puszcza ją wolno. Michonne była ostatnią osobą z więzienia, z jaką porozmawiał Merle przed śmiercią. Ciekawostki *Komiksowa Michonne została wprowadzona w 19 zeszycie komiksu, natomiast ta serialowa: w 19 odcinku serialu. *Pierwotnie planowano, aby Michonne wystąpiła w odcinku pilotażowym, ale nigdy nie został on nakręcony. *Danai Gurira była przygotowywana do swojej roli poprzez szkolenia w walce mieczem, a także oglądanie filmów o samurajach. *Michonne jest jednym z bohaterów, którzy nie odzywają się w pierwszym epizodzie ze swoim udziałem. *Okaleczenie Gubernatora przez Michonne różni się w serialu i w komiksie: w serialu zrobiła to w obronie własnej, natomiast w komiksie: torturując go. *Michonne jest pierwszą serialową postacią kobiecą, która ma własną figurkę, podobnie jest również z jej komiksowym odpowiednikiem. *Michonne dokonała najwięcej amputacji ze wszystkich bohaterów. *Michonne wspomina, że lubi stare M&M's. *Jest jedyną z postaci, które przebywały w Woodbury (choć ona zawitała tam na krótko), a wciąż żyją *Jako jedyna z głównych postaci wprowadzonych w sezonie 2 nie należy do rodziny Greene. *Michonne ma odejść w 10 sezonie. Zobacz też en:Michonne (TV Series) de:Michonne es:Michonne ru:Мишон (телесериал) pt-br:Michonne ja:ミショーン Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead